Take my heart, Forever and Always
by Thedragoness821
Summary: This is the sequel to "Wrath of the Scáil an Bháis", so if you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do, it picks up right after the events of the first story.
1. Chapter 1

_summary: a month has passed since the rangers defeated the Dark Ones, and life for everyone had gone back to normal. Blake and Hunter were the new faces of motocross, Dustin was making a name for himself in freestyle, Shane was hailed as the greatest skateboarder since Tony Hawk, and Tori's name was known world-wide as the best surfer ever to Grace the waves. But one of the former rangers is hiding a secret that could change all of their lives forever._

* * *

"Awe yeah first time back home in a year!" Shane said as he, Dustin, Hunter and Blake walked into ninja OPS.

"I never thought I'd say this ... But it feels ... Good to be training again." Dustin said.

"Hey ... Where's Tori?" Shane asked, it wasn't like her to be late, especially coming home. Instinctually, they all turned to Blake for the answer. They had been inseparable since their defeat of the Dark Ones.

"Hey why is everyone looking at me? It's not like we're married or anything." Blake tried to play it off.

"Oh come on, bro, we all know you two have been practically joined at the hip, if anyone would know, you would." Hunter said.

Blake's face fell.

"I ... I think something's up with her, she won't tell me, I've even tried taking her to the doctor, but you know how stubborn she is." Blake said with a sad smile.

Just then, Tori bounded in, slightly breathless.

"Sorry guys... I had to ... Take care of some things.

"Tor, are you ... Okay?" Shane asked as he eyed her worriedly. Her face seemed paler than usual, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh man, you aren't having gnarly dreams again,are you?" Dustin asked.

Tori giggled in spite of herself. "No, Dustin, I'm good, now let's get training.

* * *

"You boys are going down." Tori said as they all circled each other.

"We'll see about that." Shane said as he backed her to make the first move.

They spared for a good few minutes, each matching the others moves perfectly.

"You've been practicing, hmmm ... I wonder who's been teaching you." Shane said with a wink as they locked arms.

Tori grinned bashfully and her cheeks bloomed as they threw each other back.

"I can only imagine the kind of sparing sessions you guys have." He teased.

"That ... Is none of your business!" She said playfully as he charged her.

She made to block him and accidenly blasted him back with a jolt of energy.

"Oh god Shane! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" She said as she helped him up.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Shane said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah ... Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" Blake said with a rueful smile.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Shane said as he looked from Blake to Tori.

Blake glanced at Tori, who gave him the okay to proceed.

"It all started about a couple of weeks ago, Tori started feeling sick, that's when ... This started showing up. She accidentally gave me this last week." He said as he pulled up the sleeve of his ninja uniform to show them a nasty burn on his forearm.

"Ouch! That looks worse than a track burn!" Dustin said as he winced.

"It hurt worse, too." He said

"I still feel bad about that." Tori said apologetically as she hung her head.

"Hey what did I tell you? Too far from my heart to kill me, right?" Blake said as he wasped his arm around her waist and drew her close.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" She said.

"Funny, I always ask myself the same thing." He replied as they got list in each other eyes.

"Ugh okay, enough of this mushy crap before I puke." Hunter said as he stuck a finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise.

"I think it's time we get back to Ninja OPS and get with Cam." Shane said.

* * *

"Tori, your energy levels are off the charts! They are almost back to the levels they were when you had your ranger powers!" Cam said as he studied the data from the full body scan in Tori.

"What does that mean, though?" Blake asked worriedly.

"I'm ... Not sure yet." Cam said.

"Could it be some kind of side effect from the battle with the Dark Ones?" Shane asked.

"Like I said, I'm not sure yet." Cam repeated.

"Tori, do you mind staying here so I can run some tests on you?" Cam asked.

"Sure ... I guess ... I'll catch up with you guys later." She told the guys.

"Cool, keep us posted, okay? We love ya, sis." Dustin said as they all gave Tori a hug.

"I will, I promise." She said, offering a smile she hoped was convincing as they all bounded out.

Blake however, hung back.

"Don't bother telling me your fine, Tori, you know you're a bad liar." Blake scolded her gently.

Tori's mask of bravery faltered and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm scared, Blake, I... I what if there's something seriously wrong with me?"

"Hey, it's okay, whatever it is, we'll handle it together, you just have to promise not to shut me out, okay?" He said as he tipped ure chin so her eyes met his.

"Deal." She smiled tearfully.

"I'll be right here if you need me." He said.

"Oh, Blake, you don't have to stay."

"I know I don't... I WANT to." He said.

"I know you do, but I want you to go, all you've been talking about is riding with your 'old crew' since we got on the plane. Go, I'll be okay, I promise." She insisted

"You're sure..."

"YES, Blake I am sure, now get your ass our of here!" She said humorously as she pushed him towards the door.

"You'll let me know ..."

"YES!" Cam and Tori said in unison.

"Okay." He said as with one final kiss, he reluctantly left.

"He really does love you." Cam said.

Tori blew out a huge sigh. "I know." She said flatly.

"What does that mean?" Cam replied

"What if something turns out to be seriously wrong with me, Cam? How am I going to tell him?" She said.

"Hey, why don't we wait until we know before we assume anything." Cam said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay... I can do that." Tori said as she took a deep breath.

* * *

"Hey, I haven't seen you come in third since we were kids." Hunter and Blake's friend James said

"He's worried about his little girlfriend. " another rider by the name of Carlos said.

"That's why I am never getting tied down. It totally ruins your game." A third rider interjected.

"That's a shame because you don't know what your missing, Matt." Blake said.

"I'll pass, thanks." Matt replied.

"Hey lay off, guys, we think Tori might be really sick! Before this all happened, Blake was making some of the best rides of his career! Say what you want about love, but I happen to think that Tori was the best thing that happened to Blake." Hunter said in defense of his brother.

"Oh man, sorry dude, we didn't know." Carlos said sympathetically.

"No sweat, thanks for riding with me, I really needed this." Blake said.

"Are you kidding?! No way we would miss riding with the dude everyone's calling the next McGrath!" Carlos said as he playfully punched him.

"Even if he is our friend." Matt interjected, and they all laughed.

* * *

"Well? Did you find out anything?" Tori asked as Cam looked at the printouts from the tests he had run.

Dread settled deep in the pit of Tori's stomach as she watched the color drain from Cam's face.

"What? Tell me!"

"This ... this can't be right." Cam said as he looked over the paper.

"Cam, your scaring me, just tell me, whatever it is, I can handle it."

"I know YOU can, but ... I worry about if Blake can." Cam said as he reluctantly handed her the printout.

Tori's brow furrowed as she read through all the pages.

"Ugh, can you help me a little here?" Tori said as she attempted a smile.

"Tori, according to this ... you're... your pregnant. " Cam said.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?" Tori spluttered.

"Tori, according to this... you're pregnant. " Cam repeated.

"I know, I heard you the first time." Tori said as she sank down onto the couch.

"How did this happen? I mean ... I know HOW it happened but Tori ... you're usually the responsible one, the one who thinks everything through, the one who is usually giving US advice!" Cam exclaimed.

"I know I just ... when were together, it's like something HAPPENS between us, and logical thought is impossible ... I can't explain it." Tori said. Even in with the weight of this news bearing down on her, white hot desire and yearning filled her very soul every time she thought about Blake.

"Look, there is always a chance my instruments might be wrong, I strongly suggest going to a doctor and finding out for sure." Cam said.

"Okay, but not a WORD of this to Blake or the others, got it?" She said as she shook her finger at him.

A bubble of anger suddenly rose up inside of Cam. "Are you worried about Blake's reaction?"

"Oh God no, he'd be thrilled." She said as she waved his concerns off.

"But I also know that he would put everything on hold, and his career is just taking off, I can't do what to him." She added.

"You'll have to come clean eventually, obviously you won't be able to hide it forever. " Cam pointed out.

"No, but I do have a little time to figure things out." Tori replied.

Just then, they heard voices, Tori hurriedly shoved the printout into Cam's hands.

"Hide this!" She said, and not a moment too soon, because just then, the boys clambered in, chortling excitedly about their afternoon.

"Everything ok?" Blake said.

"Uh ... yeah! Cam just recommends I get seen by a doctor, just as a precaution. " Tori said quickly.

"So ... nothing's wrong?" Blake asked Cam.

"No, Blake. But I am no medical professional, and I just think it's a good idea, just in case my instruments missed something. " Cam said, hoping his lie was convincing.

"I'll make the appointment first thing in the morning before my demo, I promise." Tori said.

* * *

"Well, Miss Hanson, your suspicions were correct, you are, in fact pregnant." The doctor said as he looked over the paperwork.

"Damn." Tori said under her breath.

"Is the father in the picture?" The doctor asked.

"Well er ... its complicated. " Tori said, thankfully the doctor seemed to understand and didn't press the matter any further.

"I am referring you to an OBGYN, she is very good and has a lot of experience with young, single mothers. Her name is Doctor Ruth Steinwell." the doctor said sympathetically as he scribbled down the information on a prescription pad.

"Thanks, doc." Tori said.

* * *

Although she still felt ill, paradoxically, Tori's surfing had never been better, even SHE was impressed, it was like the water gave her strength.

"So, you like the water too, huh?" She said, her mouth forming a small smile as she put her hand over her stomach.

"Tori, that was amazing!" Shane said as he and Dustin caught up with her as she put her board into her van.

"Yeah ... it's strange ... whatever is going on with me seems to be amazing for my surfing." she replied.

"What IS going on with you anyway? Come on, Tor, we know you went to the doctor the other day, you can't keep your brothers in the dark forever." Shane said.

Tori blew out a ragged sigh.

"You're right ... but not here, it's not something I ... want everyone to know. Why don't you guys come over to my apartment around seven." she said as she cast a nervous glance around her.

"We'll be there." Shane said.

* * *

"I can't believe you kept this place." Dustin said as he walked into her old apartment.

"Well ... I do need a place to live when we are in town with Factory Blue, and this IS my home city." she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay Tor, out with it, what's going on?" Shane said as his eyes narrowed.

"Okay ... there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to come out and say it ..."

"Is it the flu? some kind of allergic reaction? Oh god ... it's not cancer ... is it ...?"

"Dude ... why don't we let HER finish first?" Shane interrupted him.

"I'm ... I'm pregnant." she said.

It was like a bomb had gone off.

Dustin sank down on her couch in stunned silence, Shane had gotten up and was pacing back and forth with a scowl on his face.

"Shane ... please say something." Tori said.

"I can't believe you're ... you're ..." Dustin trailed off.

"Going to have a baby ... have you even TOLD Blake yet?" Shane said.

"Er ... no." Tori said embarrassingly as she pointedly avoided his gaze.

"WHAT?! Tori he deserves to know! don't you think that he would WANT to know?" Shane replied his voice rising.

"Are you scared that he'll bail?" Dustin said abruptly, worry coloring his voice.

"Oh no, he'd be thrilled, he'd drop EVERYTHING, and that's why I can't tell him, I don't want him to give up everything because I was stupid and wasn't careful." she said sadly.

"Tori, we might not be related by blood, but you're our sister in every sense of the word, you know we'll be here for you, I'm not going to bust your chops, but keeping this from Blake is the WRONG thing to do. If I was him, I would want to know. You aren't going to be able to hide this forever, and when he DOES find out, he's going to be really hurt." Shane said.

Tori smiled tearfully as she pulled them both into a hug.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey, what are bro's for, right?" Shane said, playfully ruffling her hair as they walked to the door.

"Remember, hit us up if you need ANYTHING, Tor." Dustin said.

"I will, I promise." she replied with a kind smile.

Shane opened the door to find Blake on the other side of it.

"Oh ... hey dude, we were just leaving." Dustin said as they both made a hasty exit.

"What's up with them?" Blake asked as he watched them jump into Shane's jeep and practically peel out.

Tori merely offered an ambiguous shrug.

"Come on, Tor, don't give me that, you went to the doctor, so tell me what they told you! whatever it is, I can handle it, I promise!" he said as he gripped her by the shoulders.

"Well the good news is I am not dying or anything, but they still ... need to run more tests to really find out what's going on." she lied.

Guilt settled deep in the pit of her stomach at how easy it was becoming to lie to him, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to lie forever, but she just wasn't ready to tell him ... not yet.

"So you're not ... seriously ill?" Blake replied.

"No." she said, offering a smile.

"Oh man! what a relief!" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah ... what a relief." she said, trying to feign happiness as she hugged him back.

Blake withdrew and pulled her into a spontaneous passionate kiss.

The logical side of her mind was nagging at her to break it off and resist. _'this is how you got into this mess in the first place!' _it said. But it was no match for the magnetic force that was always pulling them together.

_'And the damage is already done, anyway.' _She reasoned with herself.

Tori pulled at her clothes, they suddenly felt tight and restrictive as her skin buzzed and tingled.

"I've been thinking about you all day." He growled into her ear.

"Funny you say that, because I haven't been able to get _you_ off my mind, either." She purred in reply.

"I think I might have an addiction." he said.

"I was going to say the same thing." she said, somehow, their clothes had ended up strewn on the living room floor.

Tori pulled him into the bedroom.

"Do you have to torture me every time, though?" he groaned as she slowly traced her fingers down his chest.

"The Buildup makes the sex so much better." she purred in reply.

"Each time is like the first time with you." He replied, his voice heavy with arousal .

* * *

Blake awoke to his phone alarm buzzing under his pillow, he reached over and found Tori's side of the bed empty, he sat up and pulled on a pair of pajamas as he heard the toilet flush and Tori came out of the bathroom looking very pale.

"Sick again?" He said, worry coloring his voice.

"Yeah, the doctor said this would happen, but it still sucks." She said as she flopped back into bed.

"Tori, what's going on? Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"It's ... nothing, I'm fine, trust me, it's nothing serious." she said.

"Tori whatever it is ... you can tell me." He pressed.

"I said I'm fine!" she shot back with more venom than she intended, she was emotional and feeling like crap, and not in the mood to argue as she flopped on her side, facing away from him.

Blake blew out a sigh. "I'm gonna grab a shower, I have races first thing this morning." he said flatly as he left her alone.

Tears pricked Tori's eyes as she heard the shower turn on.

_'This is for the best.'_ she tried to tell herself as tears slipped down her cheeks.

_'Is it, though?'_ A small voice answered.

_'His career is taking off, he doesn't deserve to be burdened and tied down by this baby.'_ She thought.

_'It doesn't have to be like that, you both could have it both ways.'_ The little voice replied.

Tori wiped her eyes, maybe her voice of reason was right. He WAS eventually going to find out, she couldn't trust Dustin, as excited as he was about the prospect of being an 'uncle' to keep his mouth shut forever.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Tori was roused by the first streams of light from the rising sun they had begun filtering through the windows, she yawned lazily and stretched. For the first time in two months, she actually had the day _off_. No demos, press conferences, or autograph signings.

It was all just as well, too because doctor Steinwell had been after her to take it easy. Her schedule compounded with the nausea and the other pregnancy symptoms had her running on empty, and what was worse is she still hadn't told Blake yet. Dustin and Shane had been amazing and had kept their mouths shut, but not without voicing their disapproval about it.

Panic settled deep in her gut, she was running out of time, her clothes were already starting to get tight, and soon she wouldn't be able to hide it from him much longer. She steeled herself, tonight she was going to tell him.

* * *

She took a deep, steadying breath as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, what's up?" he said as she let him in.

"Tor, what's wrong?" He said, his heart sinking as he looked at her stricken expression.

"I ... I'm afraid I haven't told you the whole truth about ... what the doctor told me." Tori said, focusing her gaze to the floor in front of her.

"Blake I'm ... I'm ... pregnant." She said quickly in one breath, lest she lose her courage.

Blake's legs gave out and he sank down onto the couch.

"P ... pregnant? How long have you known?"

"Three months." She replied.

"_Three months?!_ And you didn't think to tell me until now?!" He said, his voice rising as he stood up and began pacing behind the couch.

"I know! It was wrong! Cam, Shane and Dustin told me it was a bad decision, but ..."

"What the hell?! You could tell Cam, Dustin and Shane but not ME?! I'm the FATHER and you didn't think I had a right to know?! Unless I'm not, I mean you WERE spending a lot of time with Cam." Blake spat venomously, his hurt and his anger taking possession of his tongue.

With reflexes like a cat, thanks to her years of ninja training, Tori slapped Blake hard across the face. he stumbled back, his face stinging from the impact as he put a hand to his cheek.

She was standing straight, the aura around her palpable. The expression on her face was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Tor.. I ..."

"Get out." she interrupted him, her voice was low, as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Tori please ... I'm sorry ..."

"I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed, her beautiful eyes blazing with rage.

Blake stood for a moment, conflicted, every fiber in him was screaming to take her in his arms.

"Don't you dare touch me, j ... just go." she said, as if she could read his thoughts, her mask of anger cracking and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tor I'm sorry, I was angry..."

"Is that _really_ the kind of woman you think I am, Blake? I NEVER cheated on you, not even after you rejected me and went off to travel around the world... who KNOWS how many groupies you screwed around with!" She spat.

"You're STILL hanging that over me?! I wasn't SCREWING AROUND with anyone because all I could think of was YOU! If you don't believe me, ask Hunter!" he replied.

"I don't want to see you anymore, just GO! I'm done!" She said as she turned her back to him.

"Tor ... please!" he said pleadingly.

Tori merely shook her head and refused to look at him.

"Blake, please, just ... just go." She said as she deflated.

Blake was suddenly aware of how tired she looked, it suddenly dawned on him that she had been keeping up with her insane schedule all while dealing with the symptoms of her pregnancy.

"Tor please, you look like you're gonna faint, let me HELP you!" He pleaded.

"Blake I just ... I need to be alone, just go." Tori repeated.

Blake looked stricken, but he honored her wishes and let himself out.

Once she was sure he was gone, Tori finally let the tears flow and she sunk down onto the floor in a heap and wept freely.

She feverishly wished she had listened to Dustin and Shane, shed made a terrible mistake and she had likely irreparably hurt the only person she would ever love and the father of her child.

Her child ... that single thought brought her out of her wallowing.

"Okay ..." she said as she scrubbed her face with her hands.

"Time to stop feeling sorry for myself ... what's done is done, crying about it isn't going to change things." She told herself, she would just have to pick up the pieces and move on, just like she had done before.

* * *

It had been three months since their fight, he had respected her wishes and had given her space. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, she consumed his mind like a virus and the fact that she was carrying his child ... HIS child made it all the more painful .

He took a deep steadying breath as he sat in his truck outside of her apartment, he didn't know what kind of reception he would get, but he had to try. He walked up to her door and rang the doorbell before he could lose his nerve.

He wasnt prepared for what greeted him at the door.

"Mara? Kapri? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Tori! What have you done with her!" He demanded

"Uh ... nothing! We always watch the apartment when she's gone. It's been like that since ... forever." Mara said.

"Where did she go?" Blake asked.

"Were not supposed to say. " Kapri said

"Yeah especially not to you." Mara said

"Hey! Shut your big mouth!" Kapri said as she elbowed her hard in the ribs.

Blake's face suddenly lit up.

"I know where she went! Thanks!" He said as he hugged them both before dashing out the door to his car.

* * *

Butterflies took flight in Blake's stomach as he watched the key west airport approaching. He didnt know what kind of reception he would receive, but he had to try.

His status meant that he could breeze through customs and a car was waiting for him and in no time he was sitting outside of her house.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell before he could once again, lose his nerve.

His heart pounded in his ears as he heard the lock slide and saw the doorknob turn.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and Blake came face to face with... Dustin, his expression soured as soon as their eyes met.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here, dude." He growled

"Dustin please ... let me talk to Tori ..."

"Yeah ... like hell I'm gonna do that." He said, the look in his eyes was one of pure hatred, totally uncharacteristic of Dustin, and it was very off putting.

"Dustin? Who's that?" Came a painfully familiar voice from somewhere in the house.

"Just some douche." Dustin said as he blocked Blake's view into the house with his body.

"Quit screwing around, Dustin, let me talk to the mother of my kid!" He snarled, his voice rising, his patience had about run out at this point.

Blake was suddenly caught off balance by a vicious punch to the side of the face that knocked him off his feet and sent him sprawling off the porch onto the lawn.

He stumbled to his feet with all the grace of a newborn deer, he barely could make out the large imposing shape of Shane advancing down the stairs towards him.

"What the hell, Shane! " he said, his lip was bleeding, and his cheek was already starting to swell.

Shane didn't reply, he delivered a punishing roundhouse kick, which Blake, who was still reeling from the blow to the face, was barely able to block.

"Go Shane! Kick his deadbeat ass!" Dustin cheered.

"Shane stop!" Tori's voice suddenly rang out over the commotion.

Tori stood in the door, her hand resting on her now obvious stomach.

"Tor, you don't have to talk to this asshole. " Shane said.

"I know ... I... I want to." She replied

"Tori this lowlife deserted you even though you're carrying HIS KID!" Shane ground out through a clenched jaw.

"Shut the hell up about shit you don't know anything about, Shane!" Blake roared as they advanced on each other again.

"Blake, Shane, stop! Blake, get in here, Shane, you and Dustin wait outside!" She ordered them.

"I am sorry about that." She said once they were inside, she fetch him a bag of ice for his swollen face.

"Don't be mad at them, I deserve it. " Blake said, his words slightly muffled by the bag of ice and his injured face.

Tori drew close and inspected where Shane had hit him. Even though she didn't mean anything by it, just having her close made Blake practically burn with desire.

"He really got you good, I think you might have something broken." She said as she gently touched his face. He withdrew as he hissed in pain.

"I think you might be right." He said, his sheepish grin was comically lopsided due to his injured face, and she laughed in spite of herself.

That laugh, oh how he had missed it, and his heart ached to be able to hold her in his arms again.

He suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Tori ... I know that I don't deserve it, but I came all the way here to beg for your forgiveness. Once again, I made a terrible mistake, I was a huge dumbass. " he said, his words however were comically muffled and Tori couldn't help it, she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"I'm... sorry ..." she said as she tried in vain to gain control of herself.

"I've missed your laugh... I've missed _you_." He admitted, causing Tori's laughter to die in her throat.

"I've... missed you too." She admitted.

"Then marry me."

"Wh ... what?" She sputtered.

"I came here to ask you to forgive me ... and to marry me. " he repeated.

"That's what I thought you said." she replied as she sank down on the couch.

"You also said that you would never do anything to hurt me." she reminded him.

"I _also_ said that I wasn't perfect, and that I would try my best ... but I ... really didn't ... did I?" He said as he got to his feet.

"It's okay, I made a TON of mistakes, too." she admitted.

"What I still want to know, is why you didn't _tell_ me when you first found out? And why you felt more comfortable telling Shane, Dustin and Cam before you told me?" Blake said, talking slow and choosing his words carefully. He wasn't even mad about it anymore, just very, very hurt.

Tori blew out a sigh as she thought about where to begin.

"I have totally made a mess of this, haven't I?" she said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Cam found out by accident, when I let him run tests on me to see why I was experiencing such a surge in power. Shane and Dustin well ... they are like my brothers, they're family." she said with an apologetic smile.

"But ... I'm the _father_ of that baby... I ..." Blake trailed off as he was overcome with emotion.

"Keeping it from you was a mistake, Blake and I am sorry every day for that. I wish I could go back in time and change it, but I can't."

"_Why _though? You know I would do _anything_ for you and our baby." he said.

"I know ... that's the problem. I didn't _want_ you to give up everything because I messed up. And I was scared ... I had just found out that I was going to be a _mother! _Don't get me wrong, I was happy, but I was also really scared, and I had so many emotions hitting me ... and hearing them now ... those are terrible excuses." she said as she smiled embarrassingly at him.

"It wasn't just you who messed up, I also don't remember stopping long enough to ask if you were on birth control, or if we should use a condom." He said with a laugh as he joined her on the couch.

She suddenly drew close. "I HAVE missed you." She purred.

He responded by kissing her hard, but he suddenly let out a hiss of pain and was forced to recoil as his injured face vehemently protested.

"I really think we should have a doctor look at that." Tori said.

"Yeah, I forgot how hard Shane hits." Blake said as he gingerly put a hand to his face, it felt like it was the size of a basketball.

"I'm sorry again about that, Shane takes his brotherly duties VERY seriously. " she said as she gently gently put a hand to his injured face.

"It's okay, I did deserve it, I did act like a total dick." He replied.

Tori smiled as she took hold of Blake's hands and placed them on her stomach.

His eyes grew wide as they met hers.

"Do you feel that?" She asked.

"That's..." he trailed off

"Our baby ... our _son_." She finished as she smiled dazzlingly at him, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"My son..." he echoed as he laid his head against her stomach, relishing the feeling of the baby's movements .

"Practicing his ninja moves already!" He said, a since of pride in his voice.

"But he's going to be a surfer, like his mother." Tori said proudly.

"No way! He's gonna be a motocross wiz, like his dad!" Blake playfully argued.

Blake and Tori were suddenly startled out of their parental revere by her front door bursting open and Shane and Dustin crashing in.

"What the hell?!" Tori said as she clutched her chest.

"You've been in here for so long and we got worried .

"Guys everything's fine." Tori said

"Yeah in fact, I asked Tori to marry me."

"And I accepted. " Tori said.

"What the ... Tori you can't marry this asshole! He DESERTED you and his kid!" Shane sputtered.

"Um no Shane, if I remember correctly, it was ME who left, remember?" Tori corrected.

"She has a point." Dustin said.

"And he came all the way here, just to see me, and got his face busted for it." Tori said as she gave Shane a stern look.

"I'm not apologizing for that." Shane said as he shot Blake a venomous look.

"The bottom line is we both made mistakes, ans this whole thing is my fault, because if I had just told him like I should have when I first found out, none of this would've happened. " she said.

"Screw it, I'm happy for you guys!" Dustin cheered.

"Dustin what the hell!" Shane roared.

"Hey! Remember what Sensei said? Something about judging a dirty rock?" Dustin said, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember.

"A speck on a jade stone can't obscure its brilliance?" Tori offered.

"Yeah! That's the one! Look Shane, Blake might have screwed up, but so did Tori, and he is here now trying to make it right. So I say let's be happy for them!" Dustin said cheerfully.

"It might be easy for YOU ... but I'm going to need a little time." Shane said as he went back outside in a huff.

"Sorry about that ... dude can be a little over the top." Dustin said.

"No, I deserve it, and I deserved this." Blake said as he pointed to his face.

"Speaking of that, off to the hospital with you, mister!" Tori said as she hoisted herself off the couch.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

"Well?" Tori said as he rejoined her in the waiting room.

"Hairline fracture in my cheekbone." Blake said with a dry grin.

"Damn it, Shane!" Tori cursed under her breath.

Blake put his arm around her shoulders.

"Go easy on him, I don't blame him, like I said, I deserved it, I was being an ass."

"Yeah but because of him, I can't kiss you!" She said, disappointed coloring her tone.

"There are TONS of fun things we could do that don't involve kissing." He replied, his voice dropping to a husky growl.

"Blake, I'm pregnant! I look like a fat cow!" She said, as she blushed.

"No your not! You're... _hot_! And the fact that you're carrying MY kid ... wow!" Blake said as he stopped walking and drew her close

"Okay you two, you're going to give us diabetes with all this sweetness." Hunter said as he and Dustin joined them.

"Where is Shane?" Tori asked.

"Yeah ... he didn't want to come." Dustin said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh why is he being such an ass!" Tori said

"He said he needed a little time, Tor, I think we should give him his space." Blake said.

"Yeah ... I guess, I hope he'll come to the wedding at least." Tori said sadly.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Hunter asked.

"About a month from now. We want to have it before the baby comes." Tori said

"I have to take care of something, I'll catch up with you guys later." Dustin said as he jogged off.

* * *

"How'd you find me?" Shane said to Dustin without turning around as he joined him on a small hill overlooking the beach.

"Dude this is where you always come when you want to be alone. " Dustin pointed out.

"Yes ... and the key phrase here is 'want to be alone'." Shane said as he gave Dustin an annoyed look.

"I'm here because you need to get over it. Tori really misses you, her wedding is in a month and you need to go ... for her. " Dustin said.

"I'm not going to watch her marry that asshole." Shane growled.

Dustin suddenly smacked Shane hard in the back of the head.

"Hey what the hell...!"

"Blake isn't the asshole here, Shane... YOU are! Are you really gonna miss your sister's wedding because of some stupid grudge?"

"He DESERTED her!" Shane replied angrily

"Like I said before ... he made a mistake, they BOTH made mistakes! But they are doing the right thing now! And they're like ... so happy together dude, you should see them. " Dustin said.

Shane's abroad shoulders sagged. "Man, I really have been an ass, haven't I?"

"A huge one, but you could make it right. " Dustin replied

"Okay." Shane said determinedly

* * *

It was a small, private ceremony on the beach behind Tori's house, framed by one of the most stunning sunsets any of them had ever seen. The whole scene was so moving, even Shane shed a few tears.

"Dude ... are you CRYING?" Dustin said, shocked.

"Me? No! No! I ... it's just the salty air ... it makes my eyes water." Shane said hastily as he quickly scrubbed his face.

"Yeah ... sure." Dustin said with an understanding grin as he wiped his own tears away.

"Oh Tori ...!" Mara wailed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Totally awesome ceremony. " Kapri added as she rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics

"So, where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Dustin asked.

"Well ... we are just going to have it here, I mean we already live in paradise." Tori said as she gestured around her.

"Besides, with my due date getting closer, traveling probably isn't the best idea." She added.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want my niece or nephew being born on a plane or something." Shane said with a laugh. His gaze suddenly darkened and his jaw clinched as Blake came to join them. Dustin saw this and elbowed Shane in the ribs.

"Look, Shane, I know you don't like the idea of me and Tori together, and I totally get where you're coming from, but I love Tori, she loves me, and I hope one day we can get past this. Because it would suck for our kid not to have his Uncle Shane around." He said as he offered his hand and a smile.

Shane considered him for a moment before grasping it.

"Just know that if you ever act like an asshole again, your face isn't the only thing I'm gonna break." Shane said, his tone was light, but Blake knew that he meant it.

"I'll count on it." Blake replied with a smile.

"Enough of this, let's EAT!" Dustin said excitedly as they all made their way to the reception.

"I know this probably not how you saw our wedding and honeymoon playing out." Blake said as they rode in the back of the limo to the reception.

"Well ... I'd be lying if I said yes, I always envisioned kids happening two, maybe three years into marriage, but things happen for a reason, and I couldn't be happier. " she said as she kissed him.

That ever present magical force that pulled at them whenever they were near one another surged through both of them and before she knew what Tori knew what she was doing, she was pushing Blake back against the seat of the limo.

"Tor ... you're killin' me ... why do you get me all hot when you know I can't... do anything about it." He said between hungry kisses.

"You're not the only one that's getting hot." She replied, her voice heavy with lust as she kissed him again. He growled against her mouth as her hand found his thigh and began sliding upwards at an agonizingly slow pace.

Suddenly, the door to the limo opened.

"Oh my God! You guys can't even wait until the wedding night, can you!" Shane said with a laugh as he, Hunter and Dustin came into view.

Grinning, Tori and Blake looked at one another and shared a look of agreement.

"Shane, tell our friends we appreciate them coming, and to please enjoy themselves on us." Tori said as Blake pulled her close.

"Why, where are you two going?" Hunter asked, though he already knew the answer.

"To start our honeymoon." Blake replied.

* * *

What followed was a night of passion that had them screaming each other's names several times over until their bodies were spent.

Tori snuggled against Blake's heaving chest and listened as his heart slowly returned to it's normal rhythm.

"Crap!" He said as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"That was ... awesome!" Tori said breathlessly.

"How is it that each time we make love, it feels like the first time." Blake said, phrasing his words more like a statement than a question.

"I have something to confess. When I met six years ago for the first time at Storm Chargers, I felt something pass between us ... a ... zing." Tori said.

"I know, I felt it too, I tried to fight it for so long, but I am powerless when it comes to you." He said as he squeezed her tightly in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you really have to go back to riding?" Tori said as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"I'm sorry, Tor, but were gonna have a kid soon and I need to make as much money as I can for the future. There's gonna be diapers, clothes, school supplies, then we have to start thinking about college and ... "

Tori cut him off with a searing, passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, you know that?"

He smiled "Something you're always keep reminding me of."

"When do you leave?"

"Our flight leaves first thing in the morning." He said, his voice heavy with sadness.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?" She said, her eyes shimmering

"I will." He said as he kissed her.

* * *

End of CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

"How did it go at the doctor's?" Blake's voice said over the line.

"Great! Baby's active and everything is totally normal, which she didn't need to tell me since he is currently practicing his ninja high kicks on my ribs right now." Tori said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Blake? Are you still there? Hello?" She said as a long silence ensued.

"I'm sorry, Tor, I... just wish I could be there. You have no idea how bad I want to be." He said after a long pause, his voice was heavy with emotion.

Tears welled up in Tori's eyes as an ache settled deep in her heart, but she had to be strong for Blake, it would tear him up to know how much she really missed him, even though somehow, she felt that he already knew.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat before she spoke.

"I know it sucks, but I know you're doing this for our son. I have been doing the same thing, I've made quite a name for myself as one of the best surfing teachers in the Keys." Tori said.

"What the hell, Tori you're WORKING? W ... what about your health?" Blake sputtered.

"Blake relax, it's fine, I already cleared it with the doctor and everything, and it's not like I am climbing on a board or anything... like I could anyway, my balance ratio is sooo off." She said with a laugh.

"Besides, our baby likes the ocean, it's one of the rare times he's actually quiet and not doing handstands on my bladder or something. I told you he'd take after his mom." She said.

Blake grinned, he could picture that wink and that coy grin of hers, even over the phone. An idea suddenly dawned on him.

"After this set of races,, I'm coming home. I am missing so much already and I don't want to be one of THOSE dads. My parents didn't get to be there for me ... I want to be there for my kids." He said, his voice heavy with passion and emotion.

"I'll be on the first flight out as soon as I can, I love you."

"I love you, too." She said as her heart filled with that warm, fuzzy feeling she always got when she talked to him as she heard the other side of the line hang up.

* * *

Tori tried her best to concentrate on her students, but it was no use. She hadn't heard from Blake all day, and that wasn't like him.

"Something's happened, I just know it!' Tori said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Tori calm down, I'm sure there is a reason." Shane said

"He never misses calling me!" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tor please, calm down. You don't want to hurt yourself." Shane said worriedly.

"Yeah, we promised Blake we'd look after you, he'll kill us if anything happens to you." Dustin said.

"Look, just take a seat and try to breathe, I'll call Hunter and see what's up. Blake probably just forgot to charge his phone or something. " Shane said as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

But Tori couldn't shake the feelings of dread that threatened to choke her. Something terrible had happened, she could feel it..

"Damn it, Hunter's not answering, either. " he said, his jaw was working as he waited to leave a voicemail.

"Hey Hunter, it's Shane. Tori hasn't heard from Blake since last night, and she's worried sick. What the hell's going on?!"

Dustin cleared his throat as he nudged Shane.

"So uh ... just give us a call when you can, okay?" Shane finished a she punched the end button.

"What?" He said as he found Dustin and Tori glaring at him.

"Dude, you could've been nicer." Dustin said

"What? Hey, when my sis hurts, I hurt, and when i hurt I get pissed, okay?" Shane said defensively.

Tori suddenly threw her arms around them both.

"You two are the best brothers a girl could ask for." She said with a smile.

"We try." Dustin said with a sheepish laugh.

* * *

Later that night, Tori tossed and turned but it was no use, between her worrying about Blake, and the baby doing his nightly workout, it became clear that she wasn't going to yet any sleep tonight.

"Little dude, can you cut your mom some slack, please?" Tori said as she put her hand on her stomach, she winced as recieved a strong kick in reply.

"Thanks." She said dryly in reply as she walked into the living room and turned on the television.

Just then, her phone rang. In the last couple of months she had learned to put it within arms reach, because getting up from any sitting position now basically took an act of god.

Ahe grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, it was Hunter. Tori's heart leapt into her throat as she answered with shaking hands.

"Tori ..." Hunter trailed off, she could hear sniffling on the other end of the line.

Icy cold dread washed over her.

"Hunter, what is it?" She said, her voice coming out in a terrified squeak.

"It's Blake he ... he had an accident." He said

"Oh God! I knew it!" She said as she broke down in tears.

"I've already called Shane and Dustin, I ... didn't want you to be alone after I told you.

"He ... he was gunning for the lead! I thought he had it, then another rider blocked him and he wiped out and ..." hunter trailed off as he broke down.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I told myself I wouldn't ... I wouldn't lose it over the phone." He said

"Is he ... going to be okay?" Tori said, her voice sounded small and far away. She barely registered the door opening and Shane and Dustin crashing through.

"They ... don't know, hesh in surgery now." Hunter said.

"What hospital is he at?" Tori said.

"Tori no, you've got no business traveling, you're about to pop! What if you go into labor on the plane! " Shane said.

"I'll charter a flight and make sure there is a doctor on the plane."

Shane blew out a ragged sigh, he knew there was no use in trying to talk her out of it.

"Fine, but we're going with you."

"He's at Hope Cross in Chicago." Hunter said .

"I'll charter a flight for us first thing in the morning. " Shane said

"Be safe... all of you. " Hunter said as he hung up.

Tori let the phone fall from her hand onto the cushion of the couch. The pain in her soul took her breath away, it felt like a knife was lodged in her heart.

"Tori come on, we don't know how bad off he is, let not make assumptions." Shane said as he and Dustin sat down on the couch.

"I ... I can't lose him, Shane. Not now... I ..." she trailed off as she covered her face in her hands and wept.

"Tori come on, Blake's strong and he has a lot to live for." Shane said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, Blake is one of the toughest dudes I know! I mean not too many guys can take a punch from Shane!" Dustin said.

Tori laughed through her tears in spite of herself.

She held onto the hope that he was going to be okay, it was the only thing keeping her from completely losing it


	7. Chapter 7

Tori rocked anxiously in her seat as the runway of Chicago International airport came into view as they dropped below the cloud line.

Shane and Dustin looked at each other hopelessly. They wish they could tell her not to worry, that he would be okay, but they couldn't and it tore them up inside.

Tori pulled herself up from her seat as soon as the seatbelt sign went off.

"Whoa Tor, wait for us!" Shane said as they hurried after her, surprised at how fast the heavily pregnant woman could move.

"Slow down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Shane said as he caught up with her.

"Yeah we have a driver picking us up, they're not going anywhere. " Dustin added as he trotted behind.

Tori stopped to catch her breath, why did it suddenly feel so hot?

"Slow down and let us help you! You're going to faint if you keep going at this pace!" Shane said as they both took hold of her arms.

"Thanks for offering to look after your crazy sister." She said with a smile as they located a man holding a sign with their names on it.

"I have to say, this is one of my favorite things about being rich and famous." Dustin said as he leaned back against the seat.

"I can tell you my ALL time favorite thing about being rich and famous. " Shane said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"The GIRLS!" They both said in unison.

Tori laughed in spite of herself .

* * *

"Hey, were here, meet us at the main entrance. " Shane said to Hunter over the phone.

Hunter immediately greeted Tori with a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Tori. I know this is my fault ... I'm his big brother, I'm supposed to be the one looking out for him." He said.

"Hunter please, I don't blame you, this isn't your fault." Tori said.

Hunter's shoulders relaxed as though a thousand pound weight had been lifted off him.

"Follow me," he said as he lead them to intensive care.

"Sir, ma'am! Excuse me ...!" The nurse at the station called after him.

"It's okay This is his wife and her brothers." Hunter said.

The nurse eyed Tori with empathy, the poor woman looked like she was due any day and was clearly dead on her feet.

Okay, but only one at a time." She said as she shot them a warning look.

"Go on ahead, Tori." Hunter said as he hung back with Shane and Dustin.

Tori entered the hospital room and her hand flew to her mouth and her breath caught in her throat.

Blake lay unconscious, his leg and arm were in a cast and his face was cut, and bruised.

"Oh, Blake!" She said as she sank into the chair by the bed and gently stroked his hair.

"I know Hunter didn't tell me because he knew it's what you'd want, if you weren't such a pitiful wreck, I'd kick your ass." She said as she took his uninjured hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Please be okay, you have to be, we need you." She said, tears slipping down her cheeks as she took his hand and held it against her chest.

There was no response, just the steady beeping of the heart machine.

"Um, Mrs Bradley? I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." The nurse said from the door, her voice a bit huskier than normal as she quickly wiped away her own tears.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning." Tori said as she kissed him on the forehead and hoisted herself out of the chair.

"How far along are you?" The nurse asked with a kind smile.

"35 weeks tomorrow " Tori said as she put her hand on her ever-growing stomach.

"Ohhh almost there!" She said excitedly.

"No! You don't understand, I can't have this baby now! Not when my husband is laying unconcious in a hospital bed!" Tori said, her voice heavy with pain and despair.

The nurse smiled sadly as she motioned to show her out. "Visiting hours open at 8am tomorrow, but I think I get you in earlier."

Tori tried to smile, but her mind suddenly seemed fuzzy, the nurse was saying something to her, but she couldn't make out what it was.

Then, everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Tori's eyes snapped open and the stark white ceiling of the hospital came into view.

"She's coming to, give her some room!" A voice she immediately recognized as Shane's said.

"Wha ... happened?" She said as she touched her hand to her forehead.

"You passed out! Thank God we caught you before you hit the floor!" Dustin said, his voice heavy with worry.

"Mrs. Bradley, my name is Doctor Romero and I am the attending OB/GYN here at Hope Cross." He said as he looked over a shart in his hands.

"What happened? Is my baby okay?" Tori asked anxiously.

"The baby is fine and as far as I can tell, so are you. However I am going to insist that you take it easy, your body is under a lot of stress right now and I am going to be straight with you and say that if you aren't careful, you could do harm to the baby." He said as he looked over his reading glasses at her.

"You heard what he said, your body needs REST! You've been going non stop since we left the keys!" Shane interjected.

"I can't just lie here while Blake is laying in some cold hospital bed alone, what if he wakes up and I am not there! Tori replied.

"Mrs, Bradley, that is EXACTLY what you are going to do." The doctor agreed.

Tori opened her mouth to retort, when the ER nurse she was talking to earlier stepped forward.

"I might have a solution that everyone would find suitable. " she said.

* * *

"I'm sorry ... how do you know Mr, Bradley?" The attending nurse said.

"Let's just say were ... old friends." Niamh said, her face harboring a wry smile as she and Croí shared a look.

"Okay, go on in, but not too long, okay?" The nurse said.

"Not to worry, our visit won't take long." She said as they shared a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Niamh and Croi stood at Blake's bedside, studying him.

"Ready?" Niamh asked her sister

"Absolutely!" Croi replied as they both placed their hands on Blake's chest and closed their eyes.

A warm, encompassing white light filled the hospital room, there was a sudden flash and as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Whew! That was a tough one! His injuries must have been quite extensive! " Croi said as she wiped her sweaty forehead.

Blake's eyes suddenly snapped open and he suddenly bolted into a sitting position in bed.

"Be still, Blake, you're okay. Everything is fine now, though you might be sore for a few weeks." Niamh said.

"But how did you ..." he trailed off as he felt his leg, which was once broken in several places.

"Oh ... we have our ways." Croi said mystically as she smiled wryly at him.

"Now go, be with your wife. She needs you." Niamh said.

Blake slowly climbed out of bed and tested his limbs, the sisters were right, he was quite sore.

He pulled them both into a hug. "Thanks again... for everything." He said.

"Ah well ... it was nothing. " she said as the door handle began to turn.

The sisters waved goodbye as they snapped their fingers and in a flash, they were gone.

Blake's heart leapt as he saw Tori enter, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"B-Blake! But how ..." she trailed off as he rushed to her and scooped her into a hug.

"Niamh and Croi. " he said with a smile as Hunter, Dustin and Shane entered.

"What? Croi was here? And she didn't stick around to say hi?" Dustin said, looking downcast .

"They couldn't, Dustin, it would be too much of a risk." Tori said as the doctor came in to check on him and almost dropped his clipboard in shock.

"Well, Mr. Bradley, I dont know how it's possible, but I am happy to inform you that you have a clean bill of health and are cleared for discharge." He said as though he didnt believe his own words.

"Hell yeah! Let's go home!" Shane said.

* * *

Blake flopped onto their bed with a satisfied groan.

Tori hung back, watching him with a pensive look on her face.

"What's wrong, Tor? Oh God is it the baby?! Is it time? I'll get the keys ...!"

"No, Blake! It's not that, I just ... I was thinking about how close I came to losing you. If it hadn't been for Niamh and Croi, you would still be lying in that hospital bed. " she said as her eyes swam with tears.

"Which is why I am giving up riding for good. I've been talking to the exec's at Factory Blue and it so happens that they are looking for another talent scout, so I took it."

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed as she kissed him passionately.

"A growl rumbled in the back of Blake's throat as he pulled her close and ravaged her willing mouth with abandon.

Tori took the initiative this time as she peeled off her clothes and his.

Blake's breathing quickened as he drank in the site of her naked body. He didnt care how many times he saw it, each time was like the first time.

"I know, I look like a fat cow." She said as she blushed.

"You're the hottest woman I've ever seen." Blake said, his words coming out in an aroused growl.

"Are you sure we can ...? I mean it's so close now and..." she cut him off by pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him as she slowly and carefully climbed on top of him, never breaking their kiss.

* * *

She lay with her head against his shoulder as he lazily traced circles on her belly.

"Oh my God I think pregnancy sex is the best sex we've ever had!" He exclaimed.

She laughed, I don't think that anything can top the first time we made love."

"Shit no, I'm STILL seeing stars from that night, holy hell!" He said as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"That's also an important night because I am sure that is the night we conceived our son." He said as he laid his hand flat on her stomach.

"He's kicking again!" Blake exclaimed as his eyes filled with wonder and love.

"He's always kicking, he never stops. You would think having less room would stop him, but nope." She said as she put her hand on top of his.

"Tor, I know this didn't go as planned, but I want you do know that I can't tell you how excited I am to be a dad." He said.

"I always pictured myself having kids, but definitely not this soon." She said with a laugh.

"If you could do it all over again ..." he began

"Yes, totally ." She interjected.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think you might have mentioned it a couple of times." She said with a smile.

* * *

Tori awoke to sunlight streaming through the big picture windows overlooking the beach and the wonderful smell of breakfast cooking.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and rolled into sitting position, her belly was now so big that she was forced to learn new, interesting ways to get out of bed, out of the car, and stand up from the couch. She threw on one of her favorite robes, only to discover that she could no longer tie the sashes

"Hey! I almost have breakfast ready ... what's wrong?" Blake trailed off as he studied her expression.

"One of my favorite robes doesn't fit anymore." Tori said sadly

"It's like I keep getting bigger every day! It looks like I am having twins! I'm never gonna be a size four again!" She said in despair.

"Tor come on, cut yourself some slack, I mean you're forming a completely new human being in there!" He said as he pointed the spatula at her stomach.

"I'm 36 weeks, not even technically full term yet! I know the doctor told me to be prepared because the last three weeks is when the baby grows the most but this is ridiculous !" She said as she gestured to her stomach.

"I know you feel huge but you're not, I promise you." He said as he pulled her into a hug, her stomach forcing his body to curve around hers in the shape of a C."

"You can't even hold me!" She cried.

"Look, if you're that worried about it, mention it at your next appointment, okay?" He said as he cupped her face in his hands.

"But you're not that big, I promise." He said with a grin.

"You're a liar... but I love you for it." She said as she kissed him.

* * *

Hello, Tori, how are things going?" The doctor said.

"I am worried because I'm getting so big!" Tori said.

"Yes. I assure you, Tori that you aren't as big as you think you are, but yes, everything you are experiencing is perfectly normal. The last three weeks the baby does a lot of growing, and soon he should turn into the birthing position, once that happens, birth could happen anytime. " she said.

"He hasn't even turned yet?! Crap!" Tori said as she scrubbed her face with her hands.

"Be patient, I know it stinks, these final weeks are the hardest for any expectant mother, but just think, in a few short weeks you will get to meet your beautiful son." She said as she offered a kind smile.

"So ... you're sure everything's normal?" Tori asked again.

"Yes, all of your bloodwork came back normal, the baby's heart beat is strong and he is very active."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Tori said, suddenly wincing as if on cue, the baby kicked her right in the ribs.

"He's going to keep you on your toes, I can already tell." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"I would like to see you again in two weeks, that's if I don't see you before then for the delivery." She said.

"I hope the next time j see you, it's for delivery, because I can't wait to have this baby., I've forgotten what my feet look like!"" Tori said as she eased herself off the exam table.

The doctor laughed openly at her comment.

"All in due time, Tori, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to be patient. The good news is that your belly growth is perfectly normal, regardless of how it might feel, your measurements are right on par." The doctor said.

"And sex? Should we ... not have sex?" She asked hesitantly , as if she were afraid of the answer. Even though she could barely stand up from the couch on her own, she and Blake still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Well, I don't see anything abnormal, so I see no reason to abstain from sex, just be careful. With your center of gravity is changing, some positions won't be possible.

"Oh don't worry, we'll make it work." Tori said with a wink.

* * *

_Author's notes: I am sorry if any of this pregnancy info is wrong, I have never had kids and I had to do a TON of second hand research for this story and I did my best to be accurate. _


	9. Chapter 9

"Blake, are you sure you don't need any help in there ?" Tori called through the closed door to rue spare bedroom that they had decided would be the baby's room.

"No, no I got it!" He said, Tori winced as she heard another crash, followed by Blake uttering a few choice curse words.

He had been working on the baby's room for almost two weeks, the baby could arrive any minute, it was time to call in reinforcements. Tori blew out a sigh of relief as she heard the front door open.

"We heard you could use some help." Cam said as he, Shane, Dustin and Hunter met her in the living room.

"Thank God you're here, Blake's never been the handyman type." She said with a laugh.

"Say no more!" Shane said as she made to follow them to the baby's room.

"Ohhhh no you don't, you're staying right here, Blake agreed to our help on one condition, that we preserve the surprise. " Hunter said.

"Ugh ... fine." Tori said in frustration as she lowered herself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It took the whole day, but the guys finally emerged, tired and dirty but satisfied.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you.

"That is the understatement of the century. " Cam said dryly.

"Can I see it NOW?" Tori said from the couch.

The boys grinned at each other. "Now you can see it." Blake said with a grin as he helped her up.

Tori was in awe as she walked in. The bed was gone, in its place was a crib, with a small dresser and a changing table. There were motocross and surfing posters decorating the walls.

"Oh my God, guys! I love it!" She said as she hugged all of them.

"Now all that's left is for this little guy to get here!" Dustin said as he pointed finger guns at Tori's stomach and shot them like guns.

"Yeah well ... I'm 39 weeks tomorrow, the doctor says everything is fine, he's turned into the proper birthing position and everything, he's just in no hurry to come out, I guess!" Tori said as she rubbed her very prominent stomach.

"Its all good, Tor, he'll come out when he's ready, just be patient. " Shane said with a grin.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't need help getting up from the couch or getting out of bed!" She said with a dry laugh.

"Touche." Shane replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Our baby could be here any day now!" Tori said, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"I know, Tor, but we need money too and for that I need to work. And this gig is a good one, I'll be making twice what I was as a rider. They want me to scout this young kid in Canada, I'll be back before you know it." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.

Tori, however had other ideas. She put her hands on either side of his face kissed him passionately as her hands wondered south.

"Oh God Tor, why do you do this to me?! The car will be here any minute to take me to the airport!" He said, his voice heavy with lust.

"He'll have to wait." She said as she pulled him towards the bed.

* * *

Blake looked forlornly out the window of the charter jet.

In the seat across from him sat Janis Strong, five foot eleven, with the body of a model and legs that went on for days. He chuckled to himself as he thought about how jealous Shane and the others would be once he told them who he was sharing the plane with.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She purred as she slowly crossed one leg over the other, her dress that hugged her flawless figure in all the right places rode up JUST enough to lend a tantalizing peek at her goddess like legs.

"Hmm?" He said, her voice snapping him out of his reverie.

"I _said_ ... what are you thinking?" She asked, slightly annoyed, clearly she wasn't accustomed to not being the center of attention, especially from men.

"I was just thinking about my wife, we're expecting our first kid, you know, she's due any day. I was just thinking how I want to get this over with as quickly as possible so I can hopefully get back to see the birth of my first kid." he said, his tone flat and to the point as he crossed his arms over his chest and held her gaze with a stony one of his own.

He had been around the Factory scene for long enough to know what women like her were after, so he was going to waste NO time setting her straight. He was no idiot, it knew full well that his reputation would have women chasing after him, but for him, there was always only one woman in the world, ever since the moment they met all those years ago at Storm Chargers.

"Excuse me, Miss Strong? Mr. Bradley? We'll be landing soon, we're going to be descending through a bit of a snow storm so the Captain requires that you stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelts." The flight attendant said.

"Great." Blake muttered to himself.

* * *

After quite a harrowing decent and landing, they finally taxied to the terminals.

As soon as he was able, he called Tori, not surprisingly, she picked up on the first ring.

"Blake! thank god! I saw on the weather that there was a bad snow storm hitting Vancouver, I was so worried!" she said.

"It was pretty gnarly, but we got through it. I will say I understand why most motocross is run inside up here." Blake said, watching out the window at the driving snow as he waited for his bag.

"It's hard to believe it's almost May, I am just glad I'm not doing the driving to the hotel." He added as he collected his bag.

"So ... miss me already?" He said.

On her end, Tori laughed in spite of herself, she could picture him wearing that mischievous lop-sided grin of his.

"I missed you the minute you walked out the door." She replied, her voice dropping to a seductive purr.

"Jesus, Tor, you're gonna get me all hot and bothered right here in the middle of the airport!" He said, his voice heavy with unfulfilled desire.

"When you get back, I'm _so_ going to ..." Blake swallowed hard as he listened to her explain in explicit detail all the naughty things she was going to subject him to upon his return.

"Thank god, there's my driver!" Blake said as he trotted up to a man holding a sign with his name.

"Get me to the hotel ... NOW ..." Tori heard him command the driver.

"...so I can ... take a cold shower." he hissed into the phone, so they only Tori could hear."

"Do you know how much it turns me on to know how easily _you_ get turned on by _me_?" she said, not even bothering to hide the arousal in her voice.

"God Tor, you're killin' me." he said as he screwed his eyes shut.

"At least wait until we're alone." He replied.

Tori blew out a breath. "_Fine_." she replied.

* * *

Blake's awoke to his phone's alarm chiming in his ear, instinctually, his arm moved to what would be Tori's side of the bed only to find it cold and empty.

_'Oh yeah, that's right.'_ Blake thought sadly, Tori wasn't here, she was over a thousand miles away, ready to give birth to their child any day. He hated this, being away from her, he hated missing even a moment with her, especially now. But ... his child was the reason he had to come here, kids were expensive an he wanted his son to have the life he never had, and in order to do that, he had to make money ... and he was getting six figures a year for this gig, almost as much as he was making when he was riding.

"Ackley Mercer, it's nice to meet you." Blake said as he shook hands with a kid who didn't look more than eighteen years old.

The pleasure's all mine _trust_ me. I couldn't believe it when they told me who I was going to be meeting with, you're the greatest rider in recent history" Ackley said.

"Well ... I don't know about that ..." Blake began as he handed him the paperwork for the contract.

"I don't even need to read that fine print stuff, I'm game, where do I sign up?" Ackley said.

Blake smiled nostalgically, he remembered feeling this exact same way when he was first approached by Factory Blue.

"I know you're chomping at the bit, but you really should read this over." Blake advised him.

"Why? ultimately, I'm gonna sign it anyway, right?" Ackley replied, Blake chuckled in spite of himself, he couldn't argue with that sentiment.

"All right, hotshot, then put your money where your mouth is." he said with an amused grin as he playfully tossed the contract at him.

Young Ackley Mercer wasted no time in scribbling his name next to the 'X'.

"It's a pleasure doin' business with you, I think you're gonna have a bright future in motocross." Blake said as they shook hands once more.

Believe me, the pleasure is all mine!" Ackley replied.

* * *

On the way back to the hotel, Blake dug out his phone.

"Janis, book me the first flight home ... _now_." He said, not even bothering to hide the agitation in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bradley but all flights have been grounded due to the storm." She said over the line.

"Well figure _something_ out, my wife's due with our first child any day for god's sake!" He barked into the phone.

He didn't even wait for her to answer before he hung up on her.

He was _going _to get back to see the birth of his first kid ... by ANY means necessary.


	10. Chapter 10

Tori was roused from a wonderful dream that she had given birth and was holding her precious, beautiful son in her arms with Blake and her family at her side by the early morning sun streaming through the big bay windows of her beach house.

But alas, she awoke alone in bed to her belly greeting her and as if on cue, her lovely son kicked her right in the ribs. in six days she would be 40 weeks, and if labor didn't start then, they were going to induce her. She had been going to appointments bi-weekly because she had been worried something was wrong with the baby, only to be assured that everything was fine, the baby's heartrate was strong and he was still very active (something she already knew painfully well).

"Ugh, you're killing me, you know that, little dude?" She said as she awkwardly rolled into a sitting position on the side of the bed and put her hands over her belly.

just then, her phone rang.

"Good morning, sexy." she said without even looking at the caller ID."

"You know, one day it's gonna be Shane or Dustin calling you and it's gonna be really awkward." Blake's voice said over the line.

"Are you kidding? Those boys don't ever get up before eight in the morning." she said with a laugh.

"How are you doing, Tor? How was the appointment?"

"Fine, everything's normal, the baby is healthy and _very_ active, and the doctor says it could be any day now, he's just ... in no hurry to get here, I guess, though if he hasn't decided to make his appearance by my appointment next week, they're ... gonna induce me." She said.

"I'm held up here because of this damn storm but no matter what it takes, I am GOING to be home for the birth of my son." He said.

"Just be safe, please." She said, worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, I have a few favors I can call in." He said as he cut their connection.

Tori looked at her phone, wondering just what he _meant_ by 'favors'.

* * *

"Guys, you know I can drive, right? You don't have to come with me to the mall. I know how much you hate it." Tori said as Shane parked the car.

"Are you kidding?! And pass up a chance to pick out stuff for our nephew? No way!" Dustin said as he opened the door and helped her out.

"Besides, look at you, Tori, that little guy's gonna be here any day now, no way we would let you go anywhere by yourself!" Shane said as they each took their place, walking protectively alongside her.

"Well either way, I really do appreciate it." Tori said.

"Still, I know you would rather be with Blake doing this." Dustin said as he playfully nudged her.

"No ... no! I love you guys! you know that."

"I agree, he _should _be here, instead of flying off to freaking _Canada_ when his first child is due any day." Shane growled

"Shane come on, don't be a dick, Blake gave up _riding_ for his family and took a job that will make him more money with less risk. Give the guy some credit." Dustin chastised him.

Shane blew out a sigh in reply as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What are we looking for anyway? you have a crib, car seat, baby supplies ... and a badass nursery curtesy of yours truly!" Dustin said.

"Just bear with me, guys I'm ... nesting ... it's kind of an instinctual thing, besides I _do_ need more baby clothes, you _always _need more baby clothes." she said.

Suddenly, her grin turned into a grimace as her hands gripped her belly.

"Tor, are you okay?" Shane said, his eyes full of worry as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Just as soon as it had come, it passed and she stood up straight again.

"Okay ... whew! sorry guys I ..." she trailed off as her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Uh ... guys ... I hate to break it to you but ... my water just broke!"

"Oh shit ... oh geeze! this is it! This is the real thing!" Dustin said as he proceeded to freak out.

Shane gripped Dustin's shoulders and gently shook him.

"Dustin get ahold of yourself! we need to get Tori to the car, now! go and flag down a security officer and see if they have an wheelchair we can use!" Shane said.

"Okay ... okay." Dustin said as he dashed out of the department store and down the mall's long hallway.

Tori gritted her teeth as another contraction hit her.

"Christ I hope he _waits_ until get to the hospital!" She managed to say through the pain.

"Don't worry, Tor, we're here for you." Shane said as Dustin returned with a wheelchair.

"Now, let's get to the hospital and have this baby!" Dustin exclaimed excitedly.

Tori laughed in spite of the pain.

* * *

"Nurse! Nurse! it's my sister, she's in labor!" Shane said as they burst through the doors, practically carrying Tori, the contractions were so close now, she could barely talk, let alone walk.

The nurses sprang into action, they quickly met them with a wheelchair and gently eased Tori into it just as another strong contraction hit.

"Son of a bitch!" Tori cursed through gritted teeth.

"Mrs Bradley, we've contacted your doctor and she is on her way, we will get you into a room.

"No you don't understand! I can't be having this baby now! My husband has to be here ..." She trailed off as another contraction hit her.

"Well, it seems as though your baby has other ideas." The nurse said with a rueful smile.

"Did you get ahold of Blake?" Dustin asked Shane in a low voice."

"No, it keeps going to voicemail, the bastard. But I've called Hunter and he's on his way."

"Keep trying! there's got to be a good reason why he's not picking up."

"There'd better be." Shane growled in return.

* * *

"Thanks, Crane. I owe you one now." Blake said as they taxied to the terminal.

He turned his phone off airplane mode and it immediately blew up with notifications.

"fifty voicemails from Shane, what the hell?!" He said as he listen to them.

"Blake where the hell are you! Your wife is in labor RIGHT NOW! get your ass to Magnolia medical center as soon as you get this!" Shane's voice was so loud he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Crane wait! I need just one more favor from you, can you give me a ride to Magnolia medical center ... it's my wife... she's in labor!"

Crane's normally carefree expression turned serious.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You've taken great care of her, boys, but we've got it from here." Tori's doctor said as she entered the room.

"Wait! I ... I don't want to do this alone!" Tori said as the nurse ushered Dustin and Shane out.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bradley, but only the father of the child is allowed in the delivery room.

"Don't worry, Tor, we'll be right outside, you're gonna do great!" Shane said, not wanting to make a scene and upset Tori even more than she already was.

"If Blake ever shows up I'm gonna kick his ass." Shane said as he stalked to the waiting area, Dustin following closely behind as Hunter met up with them.

"I came as soon as I could!" he said, slightly breathless.

I think he's got a good reason, I mean there was a huge snow storm in Canada, he probably got held up by that, they did say all flights to and from most Canadian airports had been canceled." Dustin said as he greeted Hunter.

"He never should've gone in the first place!" Shane countered.

"Oh, so how do you suggest that he make money for the family he's about to have then?" Hunter spat in reply, he was getting really sick of Shane's attitude towards his brother.

"He shouldn't've gone knowing she was so close to delivering! he should've BEEN here!" Shane bellowed.

Dustin opened his mouth to speak as he moved to out himself between Hunter and Shane when they heard a familiar voice.

"You're right, Shane, I screwed up again, I shouldn't have gone, I should've waited, and now because of that I probably missed the birth of my first son, and I'll always hate myself for that."

"Shane, no!" Dustin said, grabbing Shane as he lunged for Blake.

"Good to see you, man, but if I were you, I'd get my ass in there. I'll handle this asshole here." Dustin said with a wink.

"Thanks, man." Blake said as he sprinted down the hall towards Tori's room.

"Hold on to your hats, because this baby's coming now." The doctor said.

"I ... feel like I have to push!" Tori said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly the door swung open and Blake rushed in.

"Blake! oh god!" Tori said as she burst into tears.

"It's okay, Tor, I'm here, I told you I wouldn't let you do this alone, didn't I?" He said with a grin as he took her hand.

Tori looked to the doctor with newfound determination.

"NOW I'm ready."

* * *

Oh my god, Tori he's adorbs!" Mara said as she burst into tears.

"Mara please! get ahold of yourself!" Kapri said as she scrubbed a hand over her face.

"He's perfect." Blake said as stroked the baby's mop of dark hair.

"He looks just like his dad." Tori said as she cradled him in her arms.

"But he's got his mother's eyes." Blake replied as he kissed her sweetly.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it! this is so great! you guys are so cute!" Mara wailed.

"Okay, time to go, Mara. Congratulations, guys, he really is a cutie." Kapri said as she ushered a blubbering Mara out of the room.

"Uh ... thanks Kapri." Tori said, shaking her head as Shane and Dustin entered.

"Wow tor, you really do good work." Dustin said as he offered his finger to the baby and he grabbed onto it.

"Wow! little guy's got a grip already!" he said as he elbowed Shane, who had locked eyes with Blake and had been staring him down.

"Ow hey ...! Uh ... yeah, he's awesome, Tor, congratulations, I'm gonna enjoy being an uncle to this guy, I have a feeling he's going to keep all of us on our toes." he said.

"What's his name?" Dustin asked.

"Kai, it's a Hawaiian term for water, primarily salt water." Tori said.

"Of course you would name your first kid after water." Dustin said with a chuckle as the nurse entered.

"Alright boys, visiting hours are over and this new mother needs her rest, now scoot!" She said as she ushered them out.

"I thought I couldn't love you any more than I already did but seeing you now with our son ... I ... it's so great." he said,at a loss for words as he sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy right now." she replied as they shared a kiss

* * *

_AN: there likely will be a sequel for this, but I don't know when I will get started on it, so for now, this is the end. I hope you have enjoyed it._


End file.
